Journal d'Alfred
Journal d'Alfred est un document de Resident Evil CODE: Veronica. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans le bureau du directeur (base en Antarctique, -2). Seulement accessible avec Chris Redfield. Transcription Français= 30 janvier Il y a une salle secrète dans le hall d'entrée du complexe antarctique. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui s'y cache, mais j'ai découvert comment pénétrer dans la pièce. Il faut que j'utilise les joyaux que chacun d'entre nous porte, en signe d'appartenance à la lignée des Ashford. Je dispose du mien et de celui de ma sœur, mais comment récupérer celui de mon père ? 17 février Je suis enfin parvenu à pénétrer dans cette salle. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à croire ce que j'y ai découvert au sujet de ma naissance et de celle d'Alexia... Je hais mon père. Quelle folie... Ils ne nous a "créés" que pour pallier à sa maladresse. Alexander a déshonoré notre famille. Seuls Alexia et moi pouvons laver cet affront désormais. Mais je n'ai rien à craindre tant qu'Alexia est avec moi. 3 mars Alexia a enfin effectué l'expérience sur le corps humain que nous préparions depuis si longtemps. Notre idiot de père peut être heureux, il aura finalement contribué, à sa manière, à l'honneur de notre famille. Nous devons juste prendre en garde à ce qu'Harman, le majordome, ne prenne connaissance de nos activités. 22 avril C'est un échec ! Notre père n'a même pas servi à cela. Pire, il s'est transformé en un monstre incontrôlable. Nous avons finalement réussi à le neutraliser et à l'enfermer dans une cellule souterraine. Alexia semble avoir compris d'où venait le problème. Contre toute attente, elle désire procéder à la prochaine tentative sur elle-même. Elle dit devoir rester endormie pendant 15 ans pour l'expérience ! Par la faute de cet imbécile, je serai privé de ma chère Alexia pendant 15 longues années ! Alexia va s'assoupir. Elle a placé toute sa confiance en moi. Je suis maintenant le seul à la protéger. |-| Anglais= January 30th There's a sealed room in the hallway located inside of the Antarctic facility. I don't know what is hidden there, but I do know how to get in. I can use the three jewels that each one of our three family members wear as proof of being a legitimate descendant of the Ashford family. The only problem is, I do not know how I can gain possession of my father's proof. February 17th I finally succeeded in entering that sealed room. I never could have imagined that such an insane secret existed regarding the birth of both Alexia and myself... I hate my father. That fool, Alexander... Now it is obvious that we were merely created in an attempt to cover my father's blunder. I can never trust him again. I must regain the glory of the Ashford family with my sister. I have nothing to be afraid of, as long as Alexia is with me. March 3rd Alexia carried out the experiment on the human body that we've been talking about. Our useless father must be happy now, since he can finally contribute to the Ashford family. The only thing we should be careful about is that the butler, Harman, does not become wise to our activities. April 22nd The experiment resulted in failure. Our father was useless after all. Even worse, he turned into a dangerous monster that is completely out of control. We tied him down and locked him up in an underground prison cell. However, Alexia seems to be close to a solution. Beyond all my expectations, she now says that she wishes to conduct the experiment on her own body. On top of that, she feels she must be kept asleep for 15 years in order to accomplish the experiment. Thanks to that idiot, I can't see my dear Alexia for as long as 15 years. Alexia is going to sleep, with all of her trust relying upon me. Now, I am the only one who can protect Alexia. |-| Japonais= １月３０日 南極のホールには開かずの間がある。 何が隠されているのかは知らないが、入る方法は分かっている。 私たち親子３人が身につけているアシュフォード家正統後継者の証、 あの３つの宝石を使えばいい。問題は父上の証をどうやって手に入れるかだ。 ２月１７日 遂に開かずの間に入る事に成功した。 まさかアレクシアと私の出生にこんな秘密が隠されていたとは…… 父が憎い。あの無能な父、アレクサンダーが憎い。 私たちは、父の失敗の尻拭いの産物だったのだ。もう父には任せておけない。 アシュフォードの栄光は私たち兄妹二人で取り戻してみせる。 私には、アレクシアがついている。何も恐れる必要はないのだ。 ３月３日 アレクシアが例の人体実験を実行に移した。 無能な父も最後にアシュフォード家の役に立てるのだから本望だろう。 あとは執事のハーマンに悟られないよう、事を進めるだけだ。 ４月２２日 例の実験は失敗に終わった。父は最後まで役に立たなかった。 しかも、危険な化け物になって手が付けられないため、地下独房に縛り付けて監禁した。 だが、アレクシアは何かをつかんだ様子で、あろうことか自分自身を実験体にすると言いだした。 そのためにアレクシアは１５年間、眠りにつかねばならないというのだ。 あの男のせいで私は１５年もの間、アレクシアに会う事が出来ない。 しかし、アレクシアは私を信用して眠りにつく。 アレクシアを守れるのは私だけなのだ。 Galerie Annotation 2020-01-08 201504.jpg|Emplacement. Annotation 2020-01-08 201522.jpg 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 3-23-56 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 3-23-57 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 3-23-59 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 3-24-1 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 3-24-3 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 3-24-5 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 3-24-7 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 3-24-9 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 3-24-10 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 3-24-12 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 3-24-14 screenshot.png 【Resident Evil_ Code Veronica X】No damage - 100% Walkthrough 3-24-16 screenshot.png Apparitions * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica X en:Alfred's_Diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Code: Veronica